


Unending Apocalypse

by Damien Campos (Damien813)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien813/pseuds/Damien%20Campos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashup fan fiction featuring characters from the Supernatural, Arrow, & Terminator franchises.</p>
<p>Heroes from across the Multiverse are being gathered. Dean Winchester, Oliver Queen, Ruby, and T-888 Cameron find themselves together and trapped on a dying world. Guided by a rogue angel they are drafted into a coming war. Now old enemies and new allies must join forces to thwart a rising evil before it can escape and spread its darkness across the Multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meatsuit

Her parents named her Brook. It was the name she had gone by for all her mundane years before she knew monsters were real. It is not the name the hunters, the fiends, and the monsters of her world would know her as. She may not have the black eyes anymore, but any who saw her face will see only the demon Ruby.

She had a rather unremarkable life before Ruby. She grew up in a small town in Wyoming. She went to church, and she went to school. She didn't even escape the state for college and headed only as far away as Cheyenne. For a small town girl, it may as well been a sprawling metropolis. She felt the big city fear, but she found no real danger there. The danger or more accurately the darkness found her when she went back home.

Brook only came back for the weekend. Visiting with parents, siblings, and the many friends that didn't escape the dreary town left her drained. The first chance Brook got she slipped out to the back patio. Sitting there with a cold beer Brook looked up at the stars like she did countless times as a kid. She sat there looking up at the sky. For a brief moment, Brook felt completely at ease. That ease evaporated when the sky turned black.

It wasn't the darkness of night but demon black. At first it appeared only as a dark wave, and she took it as a figment of her imagination. She looked at it with tired eyes hazed with alcohol, but on an instinctive level she knew it wasn't right. She cautiously stood up as she made out the form of the tendrils. It wasn't a wave but a swarm of countless black missiles streaking through the sky. Fear gripped her even before a single tendril broke away and shot down. Brook couldn't see through the darkness coming at her and with it came pain.

A haze followed. Brook never completely went away, but she wasn't alone nor was she at all in control. Ruby was now with her. She controlled Brook's body. She talked with her voice. At times, Brook found blissful sleep but at others she had a clear perception of all that was happening. She could see everything Ruby saw, and feel all she felt. Occasionally she could even sense Ruby's thoughts. Brook always felt the pain. When Ruby fought with the hunters or other demons, Brook always felt the pain they inflicted. She felt every slash, stab, and tear to her body. She felt her bones cracking and breaking. It never affected Ruby. She was a demon, and Brook was just a meat suit.  
It all gave Brook a sense of the creature controlling her. She knew what a monster Ruby was and what a monster Ruby made her. She felt the moment Ruby left her, but before she could claim even the smallest freedom an even more foul, and vicious creature entered her. Brook's time with this demon lasted only minutes, but the darkness she felt in that brief time would haunt her more so than all those months with Ruby.

With the departure of Lilith she died, and she should have stayed dead. She would have if something else didn't find her.  
Brook awoke in a barren field. She felt stiff and sore all over. Her innards felt knotted, and head scrambled. She tried to gain her bearing and focus some sense of what happened. That is when she realized that she was alone and in control. Ruby remained gone, and no other demon took her place. She forced herself up to her knees. It still hurt when she moved, but it was something she did of her own free will.

She stood up, but couldn't make out much of her surroundings. She stood in the middle of a valley ringed by shadowy hills. The sky radiated a gray hue over the land, and as she looked up she could make out silver streaks occasionally breaking through the dullness.

She broke away from the sky as she felt a chill spread across her back. She turned around alert. Before she could see or even hear them, she knew something approached. Three figures emerged from the shadowy darkness. As she looked at them, her attention fell to something else, a glint of silver on the ground just a couple of feet in front of her.  
She cautiously crouched back down eyeing the approaching danger as she did. She cast a glance to the object. Laying there before her was a long triple blade dagger forged of silver. She quickly picked the blade up.

The scent of the trio hit her. She could smell it in their blood, and as she looked straight at them, she could see a black nimbus pulsing from them. She knew well what caused such darkness.

Brook also sensed their hesitation. They stood side by side, and the center demon looked to her with clear confusion. "Ruby? No, it can't be. You're her meat suit, but you are dead?" His eyes widened as his thoughts aligned. He cast around at his surroundings. "Where is this place? How did we come to be here?" His eyes turned black with the question, and he took a single step forward.

Those eyes were all Brook needed to see. She tightened her grip on the silver dagger and sprang up. She landed solidly on her feet and rushed forward. The demon lunged to meet her. He swung out with a closed fist that should have leveled her with ease, but she ducked under it. She continued to lean to the side as she struck upward with the blade. The demons overextended stance forced him into a forward slump giving the blade open access to his chest. It pierced through entering his heart. She felt the heat and vibration from his pulsing body. A fiery red spark flashed around the blade and shined from his mouth. Brook could see the spark's reflection in his eyes as the demon died with his meat suit.  
The other two demons came at her at once. The one to her right came down going for her legs. The other rammed forward banging into the side of her shoulder just as his fellow demon tackled her. Brook's legs came out from under her, and she came crashing down. She hit the ground with considerable force. The powerful assault of both demons should have broken her. She felt the intense pain from the blow, and the back of her head stung from hitting the ground. Still Brook struggled. She twisted and moved as the demon climbed over her. His tackle wasn't enough to force the blade from her hand, and she stabbed it right into his side splitting through his ribs. She pushed the blade right to the hilt, and this time she could feel the heat from the death spark of the demon's open mouth right on her face.

She pushed the dead demon off of her just as the other stomped down with a heavy boot aimed for her head. She quickly rolled to the side, and wildly swung back with the blade. It slashed across his abdomen. The demon screamed, and his open wound flared a pulsing red. The blade didn't do any vital damage, but it hurt him. Brook quickly jumped back up to her feet. He stepped back while striking out connecting his right fist with the left side of her face. The blow dazed Brook. The fearful demon didn't push his advantage. He feared this living meat suit and the blade it held. He turned away retreating the way he came, but she wouldn't let him get away.

Rage and adrenaline fueled her as did some unknown power. He had made it only a few yards before the blade entered his back. He tumbled forward, and Brook crouched over him. She stabbed him again and again, and even after she saw the spark of his death she jabbed the blade back into him one more time.  
Brook couldn't further relish the kills for her clearly enhanced senses detected another presence behind her. She twirled around swinging the blade, but the figure side stepped with ease. She looked at the figure. He stood at six feet with a medium build, and he wore a dark duster. He had short dirty blond hair and an unshaven chin. He looked back at her with stoic gray eyes. She couldn't smell the demon stench in his blood or see the throbbing blackness over him. He wasn't a demon, but she could only perceive him as a threat.

Brook came at him swinging once more with the blade. Again he ducked and sidestepped her attacks with minimal movement. She jabbed forward aiming for his exposed heart. His hand shot out catching her wrist and holding it in a locked vise. She swung with her free hand, and he caught that wrist as well. He held her there firm, and she couldn't hope to break free.

"Who are you? What are you?" Brook yelled with mounting fear.

"I am Krushnic," he responded in a cold, monotone voice. "I am an angel of the Lord." It took a moment the for the shock of his words to settle.

The angel released her and stepped back giving her space. "Come we must leave. The area is secluded, but I cannot be certain that nothing saw the opening of the vortex."

"The vortex?" Brook questioned.

"The vortex the demons came through. In this world, a vortex always brings scavengers."

Not responding to her clear confusion Krushnic turned walking away from her. She quickly ran to catch up. He glanced at her but continued in a steady place. She paced him, but she remained vigilant of both him and her surroundings. They moved through the shadowed hills and out of the valley and into more open plains. She didn't realize they reached their destination until they were right on it.

He led her to a rocky ridge. As he approached, a large metallic doorway appeared in the rock face. He touched a panel, and the door opened. As she hesitated, he quickly ushered her inside.

She found herself in a large dome-shaped room with metallic walls. An armored land rover with a faded green paint job sat parked in the middle of the room. Other than that the room was barren though they were more panels along the wall and corridors leading to other chambers on the opposite side of the chamber.

"What is this place?"

"The structure is one of the last remanents of an ancient civilization that once spread across the surrounding solar systems. An advanced camouflage distortion field surrounds it. It was only with my angelic senses that I found and breached it. I didn't know what I would find. I only knew there was something amiss with the terrain. The structure is a bunker likely used in a long-ago war that saw this civilization's collapse. The centuries have only done minimal damage to the place, and it took little effort bringing its systems back online. This place has the potential to be fully self-sustaining. The bunker taps into an aquifer giving access to water. They are labs designed for indoor gardening and hydroponics. Along with the living quarters, there is also a weapons locker. Like the bunker itself with a little tweaking, much of the weaponry remains functional. This place has been your home for several months now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I brought you here to revitalize fully. I came to you after your death. The demons fled from your body leaving what should have been a dead meat suit. If left alone you would have died completely. I reached within stirring the cells that were yet to die. It was enough of a spark, and slowly life spread back through you. I needed to keep you under allowing your body to heal fully and strengthen. Strengthen it did. As your body regenerated, it did so with all the muscle memory of the demons that possessed it. The telekinetic powers are likely gone, and so are the black eyes but all of Ruby's strength, stamina, and speed remain."

Brook shook her head trying to consume it all. In her jumbled mind, she could only think of the demons. "Who were the demons back there?"

"Remnants of the demonic horde that once rallied under Lilith," he answered. "I sensed their arrival on this plane. I needed to know that you were ready and strong enough to fight. They gave me the opportunity to do so."

"Is Ruby dead? That is what the demon said to me."

"Ruby is dead as is Lilith," he answered. "They are at least as dead as such things can be. No energy completely dies. Demons are, but energy like the soul and as such something always remains and winds up somewhere else. They are not important. Not now, and they may never be again. Lucifer has also returned to his cage. What has already happened on your world is of little importance. My angelic brothers and sisters are positioning themselves, but only a few among them understand all that is to come. The apocalypse will come in waves. Man, monsters, and angels alike across the worlds still look to the long ago fall of one angel and think he alone will bring forth the end. They don't realize his was, but the first of many falls and in a sense all my kind are still falling."

"What does this have to do with me? Why did you bring me back? Why did you bring me here?" Brook practically yelled at him.

"Because this is where the end of all worlds will begin. The great civilization that built this bunker fell when their world became locked in a war between dimensions. Beings from distant realms and fiends from great depths came to lay claim to this world. I know not if was caused by one of the invaders or the world's inhabitants but what has become known as the Sheen came up engulfing this world. The Sheen is not that difficult to get through, but now that I'm here not even I can escape from this world. We are not alone. Many have been dumped here from across time, space, and dimension.

"I have seen the eventual end of your world. I have seen the end of many worlds. This is where it begins. Somewhere on this world an ancient evil is as trapped as we are, but sometime soon it will get out and spread its plague across the multiverse."  
He frowned a bit as he continued to look at her. "I long knew what was coming and I spent considerable time and effort preparing for it. I have already stepped well beyond the bounds my creator placed on me. I needed a soldier, and in a moment of impulse I picked you. I know not if you can stop what is to come, but for the sake of your world you must do all you can to do so."

Brook was full of questions for now she let the angel talk. She remained cautious of him and her surroundings, but she could do little until she fully understood what was happening here to her and where she was.

"While you revitalized I continued to prepare. I gathered supplies and acquired you a vehicle. We will spend a few more days here so you can properly prepare yourself. You need to become familiar with your enhanced body. You no longer have a demon manipulating your moves. By yourself you are clumsy." Krushnic raised up his hand as she now attempted to interrupt. "You need to learn skill and technique. You need to learn the tech, and you need to learn to use the angel blade properly I entrusted to you. Soon you will go forth into this world. You will find other soldiers both among the indigenous inhabitants and the other offworlders. When the time comes, you must find and face the enemy."  


He turned away from her and before retreating through the back corridor of the bunker he left her one last bit of knowledge. "This world is on the verge of another apocalypse. Know this the end of this world will be the beginning of the many ends to come."  



	2. City of Ruin

The world has yet to end, but it was in its death throes. The hunter knew not the source of the destruction. Was this the arriving Darkness? Dean could recall very little after hightailing it with his brother away from what could only be described as the awakening of a primordial evil. This is not what he expected. He already lived through the apocalypse. He saw the rise of demons and the fall of angels. He saw the freeing of Lucifer and the return of the leviathans. Each time on the surface nothing changed in the world, and the masses failed to notice.

This was different. The world did change, and at first he wasn’t sure there was anyone left to notice. He awoke alone behind the wheel of Baby. Not recognizing his surroundings he stepped out of the Impala. A silvery opaqueness covered the sky. He could make out no celestial bodies. He couldn’t see the sun and no sign of emerging stars or moon. There were no clouds. There was just a consistent haze of soft light. Baby was in the middle of an empty lot surrounded by decaying buildings. He recognized no landmarks. He had no clue as to what city he was in or even what state. All he knew with certainty was that this city was dead. He saw no lights anywhere, and no sign of habitation. At first he could hear nothing but an uneasy silence. That broke with the blaring of a horn somewhere in the distance. It lasted only a minute, but it showed something or someone was in the surrounding area.

He armed himself from the trunk grabbing more ammo. He left Baby to explore his immediate surroundings. Taking a quick pace he left the lot, and once beyond the shadows of the surrounding buildings he could see light and plumes of smoke. Multiple fires burned in the distance.  
He didn’t know what direction the horn sounded, but now he detected other sounds. He heard shouts and screams. They brought forth a litany of shrieks and a cacophony of howling. The unmistakable sound of gunfire followed.

Dean ran towards the sounds not sure of what he would find or if he even wanted to know.

***

Oliver Queen awoke hours before in the dirt surrounded by a desolate landscape. The silver sky shined much brighter then. He stood up picking up his bow. He had a stocked quiver but it was the only gear he had, and he knew not where he was or how he got there. He tried to raise Diggle or Felicity but got nothing. Not even static registered. He scanned the area, and could make out an unknown city a couple of miles away directly before him. He saw only barren wasteland in any other direction.  


With bow in hand, he headed for the city. It didn’t take him long to cover the distance, and he knew long before he reached the cities outskirts he was heading into ruin. The city was immense with tall skyscrapers towering above the city. He knew he could not be heading to Starling City, and he could only guess that some catastrophe had befallen and somehow dropped him outside of the ruins of Metropolis or Gotham.

He found no answers on where he was or what happened once he reached the city. He made way through the ruins noting that none of the damage looked at all recent. Whatever happened here it happened a long time ago.

He moved with stealth, and remained in the shadows and elevated whenever possible. He at first found signs of animation, but not exactly life. It was a small herd of rotting figures moving slowly down the street with no sense of direction. He gave them a wide berth and continued. He heard other sounds of activity, and he did see signs of fire. Screams and sporadic gunfire registered but from multiple directions. Without no clear direction, he kept moving inward heading deeper and deeper into the city.  


His first sign of actual life was a lone figure trotting through the rubble with a pistol in one hand and a blade in the other. Oliver couldn’t be sure, but his immediate sense was that this person was just as lost and confused as he was. With little other options, Oliver followed him from the shadows.

***

Judgement day had arrived; it just wasn’t the apocalypse that the T-888 known as Cameron prepared for and expected. There was nothing in her programming and data files. She searched that data for a record of what happened. She only knows she went offline and then came back online standing in the middle of ruined buildings. She scanned the area and detected no residual radiation. The surrounding damage was not recent.

It was highly improbable that she traveled through time. She had full combat gear. She wore a leather vest and held a fully loaded MAC 11. She also had two Glock pistols holstered on her hips. All of that would have shredded during time travel. She tried to determine how long she been offline, but she couldn’t access her internal clock. She ran a self-diagnostic, and all her systems were at top capacity with the exception that she couldn’t access anything relating to time or date.

Her objective now was to find John. She moved quickly continually scanning her surroundings. Nothing registered with familiarity. She had never been to this city nor did anything match stored locations in her data banks. She could only keep moving quickly and efficiently until she found John.  


When she heard signs of battle in the distance, she adjusted course. She detected possibly multiple combat zones, and she pinpointed the closest sounds. She followed that path and did so until given reason to deviate.

***

Dean didn’t travel far from the lot. Not understanding exactly where he was he didn’t want to risk being too far away from Baby. He felt it in his gut. In this place, he would need access to wheels and additional weapons. Closer didn’t mean safer for he found signs of carnage relatively soon.

He stood outside a crumbling warehouse. Like all the surrounding buildings, its windows were blown out. Unlike the other buildings crude war banners hung from the roofs and red symbols marked the outer walls. He didn’t recognize them, but they looked vaguely runic. Over the large front doors hung a collection of human bones dangling from a rope. Dean didn’t enter these doors instead moving to the side of the building entering through a breach in the wall.  


He could smell the stench of spoiled death. He followed the stench wading through the shadows with his father’s Colt M1911A1 in his left hand and the demon killing Kurdish knife in his right. He clears the side room he enters and exits through an open doorway into the main warehouse.

The contents of the warehouse were looted or destroyed long ago. Refuse littered the ground and along with the garbage and feces were bones and decomposing body parts. 

Over a dozen humanoid creatures lay amongst the litter and remains. He knew not what they were, but they appeared brutish and primitive. There long and thick hair hung from their heads in clumps matted with a mud coating. White and red war paint crusted and peeled off of their porcine faces. They snored and slobbered on the ground oblivious to Dean’s presence. Many had crude weapons like hatchets, clubs, and spears within reach.

Dean cast a quick look at the gaped roof to the sky above. The sky was dimming into a dull gray. What passed for sunlight in these parts was dimming meaning the nocturnal creatures around him would likely soon rise. The wise choice was for him to get back to Baby, and get away from this area. They were too many creatures for him to deal with on his own. At the very least he needed to prepare properly and find a way to burn out or blow this den of monsters.

He looked down at a partially eaten severed arm laying in front of him, and he dismissed such thought. He marked the locations of the sleeping brutes and centered his attention on a creature sleeping on an elevated metal platform with a bedding of rags and debris. It wasn’t the biggest of the bunch, but Dean registered its dominance from where it lay.

Dean crept over several sleeping bodies to reach the platform. The brute lay on his side with its back to the hunter. Dean briefly studied the prone body. He quickly secured his pistol in the back of his pants and concentrated on his blade. He grabbed the brute by the side of its head with his right hand pinning it down while simultaneously slamming the knife into the small indentation at the base of its skull. He drove the blade into its brain cutting off all motor skills in the process and preventing any movement or noise.

He slowly drew the knife out of the dead creature but froze when he heard scuffling. Harsh coughing erupted behind him. He quietly turned as a brute just a few feet behind him stood up. The half-naked creature grabbed at its groin as it walked forward. Before it cleared the area, it started pissing inadvertently spraying urine in the face of another brute as it stepped over it. That brute instantly woke as well cursing and grunting as it sat up with piss dripping from its face.

Dean once more marked the creatures. Between the brute still pissing on the floor with its back to him and the one sitting up who continued to wipe off his face three more slept within a few feet of him. Another half a dozen slept scattered around the room. He knew the brutes that remained asleep wouldn’t be for much longer for the one sitting up now froze. It sensed his presence most likely seeing him through the corner of its peripheral vision. At the same time, the standing brute finished urinating.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled as he drew out his gun. The first blast hit the sitting brute on the side of its head and the second blew out the back of the skull of the standing brute. As these two brutes dropped down the others in the room sprang up. Some came up with startled confusion, but several of them instinctively grabbed the weapons laying around them as they came up. Dean kept shooting trying to take out as many of them as he could before they could reach him.

He made every shot count staying with head shots. He killed the three closest to him in mere seconds and took aim for a fourth charging his way. Before he could fire, an arrow pierces through the back of the brutes head. A hooded figure drops down from a rafter above landing in a defensive stance with a bow raised and ready to shoot.

“They are more behind you!” Oliver yells. “A lot more.”

Dean turns and empties his mag dropping the charging brutes as arrows continue to fly passed him. As more came, he realized how he misjudged the size of the brute pack. Well over a dozen more emerged from shadowed corners of the warehouse and other alcoves and rooms.

Oliver brought down more with his arrows, but now Dean resorted to his knife. A large brute rushed him swinging a large spiked club. Dean ducked down and sidestepped jamming the knife into the brutes side as it moved passed.

Oliver likewise became too overwhelmed to keep shooting and resorted to melee. A creature came at him thrusting a short spear. Oliver brought his reinforced bow up and smacked down pushing the spear tip downward. In a continuous movement, he brought the bow back up this time smacking it across the brute’s jaw dislocating it. Oliver uses his bow like a crossbar pushing the dazed brute back into the creature behind it. He slid around shielded by the maimed brute and delivered a powerful side kick to the side of the head of the next creature.

Neither Dean nor Oliver could relent. Too many came at them, and they had no choice but to maim or immobilize the brutes quickly before moving to the next. Dean stabbed, slashed, and gouged at every opening he found leaving a trail of bleeding and dying creatures in his wake. Oliver used his bow defensively and offensively. He concentrated on quick moves and quick deflections striking with bow and rapid kicks. Still more and more of the brutes came at them.

***

Cameron scanned the back of the building, and her thermal vision detected the combating inhabitants inside. She could detect no sign of John or Sarah, but a mass of figures engaged inside. Her program demanded certainty and she rammed into the wall with her side shoulder smashing clean through entering the structure.

She released a spray with her entry taking out the row of brutes in the rear of the throng. Shadows and cover didn’t protect her targets. She made out every form and hit every target with lethal accuracy.

She detected a crouched brute to her left creeping up on her. Keeping the subcompact machine pistol in her left hand and targeted on those before her she swung back hitting it solidly in the middle of the throat crushing its larynx.

She moved forward as she drew her Glock and now fired with both hands. She didn’t hit the two clearly human targets but had little difficulty shooting around them. Initially both also dived and ducked for cover but that only put them huddled with more brutes. The renewed fighting brought them back into the open giving Cameron more clear targets.

The last brute went down at Dean’s feet with its hand severed from his knife and two bullet holes in its back. Now the three combatants concentrated only on each other. Both Dean and Oliver suffered from various cuts and bruises but all superficial. They eyed each other while remaining defensive with weapons in hand.

Cameron did a quick scan of them and the room. There was nothing in her data banks on their identity nor any sign of John in the room. She would have to keep moving.

“Where are we?” Oliver asked. “What city is this?”  


Dean looked down at the carnage around them. “I have no freaking clue.”  


“Nor do I,” Cameron answered. “Do you know the date? The year?”  


Dean looked at her perplexed but shook his head with the reality of it. He didn’t know when or where they were. “Can’t help you there either sister.”

Cameron turned away from them and headed toward the hole in the wall she created. She looked back at Oliver and Dean. “Come with me if you want to live.”

The hunter and the archer looked at each other both perplexed but with no other options. Dean calls out to Cameron, “perhaps we should go this way? I still have my wheels. Baby is fully loaded with weapons, ammo, and beer.”

Cameron stops and promptly follows behind him. “Then take us to your car.”

Oliver remains hesitant but likewise follows behind.

The trio exit the warehouse not sure where they are or where they are going. They knew not if they could trust each other. At this point, they knew not if they had any choice.


End file.
